bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Veggie Warriors: Defenders of the Crisper Dynasty
Veggie Warriors: Defenders of the Crisper Dynasty is an episode that takes place in Ancient China where Master Bob and his warriors defend their little dynasty over the evil chocolate invaders who want all the gold in their dynasty. This episode has a lesson in not being selfish, just like King George and the Ducky. Plot The Countertop Bob introduces the show while Larry is in the background practicing karate moves. Bob wonders what Larry is doing. Larry says he is practicing for the show. Bob was confused. Larry tells Bob that he is playing Master Bob in the show. Bob still doesn't know what he is talking about. Then Bob just sighs and asks QWERTY for the letter. QWERTY shows them a boy on the screen and his name is Steven. Steven tells Bob and Larry that his little brother never shares his video games with him and what he should do about it. Bob says they've tackled the problem of selfishness before and that they could do it again. Larry is pleased and knows a good story where his karate could be useful. Larry says to roll the film. The Story Frankencelery and Scallion #2 are the guards of Crisper Dynasty and they are standing in front of the gates of the little dynasty. Suddenly, square-looking shadows appear over them and they get scared as they drop their spears. Quickly, the scene changes to a little hut atop a large hill. Four warrior land on the ground with mighty force. Cuke, Gourdly, Asparason, Mio-Lunt are the four brave warriors of the little dynasty under command of Master Bob, ruler of the Crisper Dynasty. Suddenly, Messenger Nezzer appears before Master Bob with alerting news and tells him and his force of warriors to come to the town quickly. So off they go. When they arrive in town they see that the town is under siege by a neighboring rival dynasty, the Cocoa Dynasty, home of the nastiest chocolate bar warriors around. The leader of their clan, Master Dark Chocolate, demands to know where the dynasty keeps their vault of valued gold. Master Bob will never tell them. Dark Chocolate tells two of his men to search for it. Dark Chocolate tells the warriors his plan of stealing all the gold to be his and that no one will ever get to share it again. Gourdly thought that didn't quite sound right. Eventually, the two chocolate warriors find the gold and the Cocoa Dynasty runs off with it. Messenger Nezzer says that those are some of the most selfish people he has ever met. Master Bob knew they had to teach them a lesson. He tells his warriors to get ready and attack the Cocoa Dynasty that night in hopes to teach them about selfishness. The warriors carry their attack out that night. The Cocoa Dynasty was fast asleep so this was a surprise attack. Asparason gave everyone the cue and they attacked!! But they attacked with the wise words of God. Master Bob taught the clan that being selfish gets you no friends. The Cocoa Dynasty understood and they became grateful and friends with the Crisper Dynasty. What We Have Learned Larry thought that that was an awesome story. Bob liked it too. QWERTY and Steven liked it as well. Bob said it was time to talk about what they learned, the song played, they got their verse, and talked about the moral of the story. Steven said thanks and then Bob and Larry said good bye. But before they left, Larry said to hold on. Bob wondered what was going on. Larry came back dressed as Huckleberry Larry. Bob was confused. Larry said that next time, Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry would be making a return. Bob knew this would lead to trouble. Then they said their official good bye. Songs *''VeggieTales Theme Song'' *''The Warriors of Crisper Dynasty'' *''Eye of the Bear'' *''The Selfishness Song'' *''Better Than Friends'' *''What We Have Learned'' Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with Cuke What We Have Learned song Original Kid They Got a Letter From Steven Trivia *This episode is a lesson in selfishness, just like "King George and the Ducky." Plus, The Selfishness Song is sung again except with a more ancient China style. *Huckleberry Larry from "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" appears *''Eye of the Bear'' is a song in reference to Eye of the Tiger by Foo Fighters. And, in that song the Tiger Bike from "Sumo of the Opera" can be seen as well as Apollo Gourd's helmet. *There is an advertisement in the Crisper Dynasty with the 3 little monsters on it from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" Cast *Bob the Tomato (Master Bob) *Larry the Cucumber (Cuke) *QWERTY *Steven *Mr. Nezzer (Messenger Nezzer) *Junior Asparagus (Asparason) *Jimmy Gourd (Gourdly) *Mr. Lunt (Mio-Lunt) *Frankencelery (Guard #1) *Scallion #2 (Guard #2) *Dark Chocolate Bar (Master Dark Chocolate) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:CoolHungryYoshi